User blog:Logomaster210/List of Fictional DMA cities
I started a project where i would expand the DMAs. My inspiration for this is PrimeRogue and MXSaniel. However, i added more. IF YOU LIKE YOUR FICTIONAL CITY IN THIS LIST, FEEL FREE TO TYPE IN THE COMMENTS OF THE NAME OF THE CITY, STATE, AND THE COUNTRY. YOU CAN ALSO WRITE WHAT SHOW IT IS BASED ON OR IT IS JUST YOUR MADE UP FICTIONAL CITY. List of Fictional DMA Cities Grand Theft Auto/Manhunt Cities * Liberty City, Liberty * Los Santos, San Andreas * San Fierro, San Andreas * Las Venturas, San Andreas * Cottonmouth, Liberty * Carcer City, Liberty * Vice City, Vice State Minecraft Cities * Gameria City, Minecraftia * Grassyville, Minecraftia * Dashington, Minecraftia * Newisle, Minecraftia * Block City, Block * Omniville, Minecraftia * Craftmania City, Minecraftia * Mattupolis, Mattula My Little Pony Cities * Ponyville/Appleloosa, Equestria * Canterlot, Equestria * Manehattan, Equestria * Mareami, Equestria * Des Manes, Equestria * Trottingham, Equestria * Los Pegasus, Equestria * Dodge Junction, Equestria * Chicacolt, Equestria * Coltlanta, Equestria * Fillydelphia, Equestria Disney Cities * San Fransokyo, California (Big Hero 6, Robloxguy) * Gravity Falls, Oregon (Lukesams) Power Rangers Cities * Angel Grove, California King of the Hill Cities * Arlen, Texas Need for Speed Cities * Ventura Bay, California The Sims Franchise * Bridgeport & Seacrest County, Washington American Dad! Cities * Langley Falls, Virginia Own users' cities USA * Calico City, Calico State (KamafaDelgato021469) * Alpine/Marfa/Fort Davis, Texas (KogitsuneRanbuIzayoi) * Arizona City, Arizona (KogitsuneRanbuIzayoi) * Fort Stockton, Texas (KogitsuneRanbuIzayoi) * Sarasota/Bradenton/North Port, Florida (KogitsuneRanbuIzayoi) * Titusville/Palm Bay/Melbourne/Cocoa, Florida (KogitsuneRanbuIzayoi) * Clarksdale/Tunica/Marks/Batesville/Sardis/Oxford, Memphis (Cbcarter34) * Lakeland/Winter Haven, Florida (Madison1996) * Dimmsdale, California (Madison1996) * Port St. Lucie/Fort Pierce/Vero Beach, Florida (Madison1996) * Greenbow, Alabama (Madison1996) * Kosciusko/Winona, Mississippi (???) * Muscle Shoals, Alabama (Madison1996) * Selma, Alabama (Madison1996) * Mountain Home/Harrison/Mountain View, AR-Branson/West Plains, Missouri (Madison1996) * South Park, Colorado (Madison1996) * Dixieville, Florida (Madison1996) * Tupelo, Mississippi (???) * Worcester, Massachusetts (Kruejac) * Ross Township, Pennsylvania (JohnFedorchak) * Uniontown, Pennsylvania (JohnFedorchak) * Wilmington, Delaware (JohnFedorchak) * Cedar City, Utah (JohnFedorchak) * Sitka, Alaska (KogitsuneRanbuIzayoi) * Unalaska, Alaska (KogitsuneRanbuIzayoi) * Valdez/Cordova, Alaska (KogitsuneRanbuIzayoi) * Barrow, Alaska (KogitsuneRanbuIzayoi) * Nome, Alaska (KogitsuneRanbuIzayoi) * Vicksgburg, MS/Tallulah, Los Angeles (KogitsuneRanbuIzayoi) * Wuhu Island/Wedge Island, Florida (NESTLEH) * Yreka/Weed, California (KogitsuneRanbuIzayoi) * Indiana, Pennsylvania (Madison1996) * Hazzard, Georgia (Madison1996) * Vineyard Haven/Hyannis/Nantucket, Massachusetts (KogitsuneRanbuIzayoi) * Lewiston/Clarkston, Idaho-Washington (KogitsuneRanbuIzayoi) * Gulfhaven, Florida (JohnFedorchak) * Scottsbluff, Nebraska (KogitsuneRanbuIzayoi) * Delta/Cedaredge/Hotchkiss, Colorado (KogitsuneRanbuIzayoi) * Chickasha, Oklahoma (Madison1996) * Boise City, Oklahoma (Madison1996) * Richardville, Oklahoma (Madison1996) * Ponca City, Oklahoma (Madison1996) * Ambrosie, Tainer (Lumogo) * Eloy, Arizona (Rebafan25) * Dreton, Arizona (Rebafan25) * Brinson, Texas (Rebafan25) * Norwood, Ohio (Rebafan25) * San Fatigo, California (Rebafan25) * Kazoo Pass, New Jersey (Rebafan25) * Sprawl City, Texas (RTLandMore2000) * Ironton/Pilot Knob/Arcadia, Missouri (Saint Francois Mountains) (KogitsuneRanbuIzayoi) * Brookings, OR-Crescent City, California (KogitsuneRanbuIzayoi) * Brookersdale, Florida (Lukesams) * St. Marys, Pennsylvania (Lukesams) * Canton, Georgia (Lukesams) * Evanston, WY (Ntpocketsofficial) * Oxford, Ohio (Lukesams) * Sault Ste. Marie, MI (Ntpocketsofficial) * Buckeye, Arizona (Lukesams) * Conway, Arkansas (Lukesams) * Westlake, Ohio (Rebafan25) * Holland, Michigan (Lukesams) * Cullman, Alabama (Lukesams) * Griffin, Georgia (Lukesams) * Jacksonville, Illinois (Lukesams) * Streetview, Tainer (Lukesams) * Lufkin, Texas (Lukesams) * Ontario, Ohio (Lukesams) * Havre, Montana (PrimeRogue) * Lewistown, Montana (PrimeRogue) * Wenatchee, Washington (PrimeRogue) * Glasgow, Montana (PrimeRogue) * Austin/Battle Mountain, Nevada (PrimeRogue) * Elko, Nevada (PrimeRogue) * Eufaula, AL/Georgetown, Georgia (PrimeRogue) * Preston, Idaho/Logan, Utah (PrimeRogue) * Miles City, Montana (PrimeRogue) * Berry Cities, Texas (Jermaine Galang) * Downy, Texas (Jermaine Galang) * Nextonville, Tennessee (TimzUneeverse) * Bango, Montana (TimzUneeverse) * Ulysses, Alabama (TimzUneeverse) * Tailsouth, Kentucky (TimzUneeverse) * Texaville, Ohio (TimzUneeverse) * Seaside City, Texas (MGHSHour) * Crossworld City, California (MGHSHour) * Grandtown, New York (MGHSHour * Pillington, Delaware (MGHSHour) * Salmon/Challis/Arco, Idaho (PrimeRogue) * Tallulah, Louisiana (PrimeRogue) * Liquine, Indiana (TimzUneeverse) * Twin Lakes, North Carolina (TimzUneeverse) * Newport/Lincoln City/Toledo, Oregon (PrimeRogue) * Crystalville, Indiana (TimzUneeverse) * New Texas, Arizona (Mr. Premiere) * Rocky Hills, Arizona (TimzUneeverse) * Fair City, Louisiana (WeirdCube) * Retropolis, New York (RTLandMore2000) * Schuyler, New York (BigSpinCoaster) * New Jore, Texas (FunnyHappy) * Morgan, Oklahoma (Rebafan25) * Freeton, Florida (Mr. Premiere) * Kendra, West Virginia (Rebafan25) * Bexley, Wisconsin (Rebafan25) * Noreen, Michigan (Rebafan25) * Rachel, Illinois (Rebafan25) * Nadine, South Carolina (Rebafan25) * Kemblerville, Arizona (Daniel Walterbury) * Redford, California (Daniel Walterbury) * Bedford Heights, Michigan (Daniel Walterbury) * Austin, New York (Daniel Walterbury) * Northwest Valley, Arizona (Mr. Premiere) * Herrier, Connecticut (Daniel Walterbury) * San Rascuez, California (Daniel Walterbury) * Schwarzen, Oregon (Daniel Walterbury) * Houston, Maine (Daniel Walterbury) * Wimbley, Colorado (Daniel Walterbury) * Tavenier, North Carolina (Daniel Walterbury) * Salamanca, Virginia (Daniel Walterbury) * Evergreen, Indiana (Daniel Walterbury) * Middletown, Kansas (Daniel Walterbury) * Fort Douglas, Washington (Daniel Walterbury) * Carlton, Missouri (Rebafan25) * Lexi, Mississippi (Rebafan25) * Lindsay, Alabama (Rebafan25) * Stetson, Pennsylvania (Rebafan25) * Norton, Kansas (Rebafan25) * York Bay, Utah (RTLandMore2000) * Crystal City, Florida (Daniel Walterbury) * Demurret, Rhode Island (Daniel Walterbury) * Lake John, Kentucky (Daniel Walterbury) * Ophelia, Alaska (Daniel Walterbury) * Bikheli, Hawaii (Daniel Walterbury) * Saint Marys, Rhode Island (Daniel Walterbury) * Treacle, Texas (Rebafan25) * Parsons, Mississippi (Rebafan25) * Shel, Michigan (Rebafan25) * Tonya, North Carolina (Rebafan25) * Blakely, Tennessee (Rebafan25) * Beverly, Florida (Rebafan25) * Cairo, Texas (Rebafan25) * McConnell, Virginia (Rebafan25) * Turner, Minnesota (Rebafan25) * Camille, Louisiana (Rebafan25) * El Manzo, Nevada (TimzUneeverse) * Larson, Missouri (TimzUneeverse) * Stockholm, Arizona (Daniel Walterbury) * Belmont, Minnesota (Daniel Walterbury) * Auburn, Ohio (Daniel Walterbury) * Calipatria, Kentucky (Daniel Walterbury) * Kehalani, Texas (Daniel Walterbury) * Breckenridge, West Virginia (Daniel Walterbury) * McDouglas, Colorado (Daniel Walterbury) * Plummer, New Mexico (Daniel Walterbury) * Brewer, Georgia (Daniel Walterbury) * Chouteau, Illinois (Daniel Walterbury) * Ryou, West Virginia (Daniel Walterbury) * Ridgecrest, Ohio (Daniel Walterbury) * Williston, North Carolina (Daniel Walterbury) * Ederton, Wisconsin (Daniel Walterbury) * Pineville, Alabama (Daniel Walterbury) * Innsbruck, Texas (Daniel Walterbury) * Orange City, Kansas (Daniel Walterbury) * Steeles, Maryland (RTLandMore2000) * Walton, Virginia (RTLandMore2000) Tamosia (fictional) * Rama, Ossu (DoIUnderstandTheTasteOfSomeone8411) * Zameao, Ossu (DoIUnderstandTheTasteOfSomeone8411) * Samkz, Ossu (DoIUnderstandTheTasteOfSomeone8411) United States of Affenton * New Televicentro City, PuertoRicoland (Wapa.tv) * Ciudad de Gato, PuertoRicoland (Wapa.tv) Category:Blog posts